pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Glalie (Tom's Version)
Refrigerate |current = At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum = 361 |firststagename = Snorunt |evo1num = 362 |secondstagename = Glalie |numeps1 = an 15 number of |enva1 = Kayzie Rogers |java1 = Miyako Itō |java2 = Katsuyuki Konishi |enva2 = Pete Zarustica}} Ash's Glalie (Japanese: サトシのオニゴーリ Satoshi's Onigohri) was the twenty-fifth Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Hoenn region. History Hoenn Glalie was first seen in Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt!, on Izabe Island as a Snorunt. It followed Ash and the gang through the snow to the Pokémon Center, where it began to cause trouble and stole Ash's Badge case. Once Ash, Pikachu and Corphish cornered it, Snorunt froze Ash's Stone Badge, threw it into the air and escaped with the rest of the Badges using Double Team. Snorunt then started dropping the Badges one by one to make its "game" more interesting. After a small meeting with Team Rocket, it froze Ash with Icy Wind and left the Center through the window into an oncoming snowstorm. Ash follows it and they end up lost in the snow. After Ash got knocked unconscious by protecting it from a small avalanche, Snorunt took him to a cave, safe from the blizzard. After Ash awakes, Snorunt hands him some apples and while Ash begins to trust the mischievous Pokémon, Snorunt runs off into the blizzard with his hat. It takes the hat back to the Pokémon Center and then leads the gang to where Ash is. Reunited, the gang scold Snorunt and ask for the other Badges; however they are interrupted by Team Rocket when they capture Snorunt and Pikachu. Snorunt quickly escaped and saved Pikachu, before battling Team Rocket's Pokémon. Later on, Snorunt still refused to return the Badge case, so Ash battled it and subsequently caught it. It was introduced to the gang's other Pokémon at the end of the episode where it continued to prank everyone. In The Great Eight Fate! Ash chose Snorunt as well as his Grovyle as his first two Pokémon in a Double Battle in the first round of the Sootopolis Gym battle; they went up against Juan's and . Pikachu used his on Sealeo but Seaking used to reflect it back to Snorunt. Grovyle then used , but Seaking used Horn Drill to reflect the attack to Snorunt again but this time Grovyle protected Snorunt taking most of the damage. Sealeo then used on the two, Pikachu took a lot of damage but Snorunt barely felt the attack being part and jumped around happily. Snorunt then used its Icy Wind to stop the Blizzard creating an Ice Pillar blocking everyone's view but Sealeo and Seaking destroyed it with their and respectively, this created ice shards which Ash had Snorunt and Pikachu jump on, Snorunt used Headbutt while Grovyle used , Seaking then used Hyper Beam on Snorunt and Sealeo used Aurora Beam on Grovyle; Grovyle was able to dodge the attack, but Snorunt wasn't and the Hyper Beam knocked it out. In Date Expectations!, Ash began trying to teach it Ice Beam. While learning the new move, Snorunt ended up freezing people multiple times, including its Trainer and . Finally in Rhapsody in Drew, gave it some words of advice on how to focus the attack while battling Team Rocket during the Grand Festival, Snorunt then evolves into and sends them blasting off with its newly mastered Ice Beam. Ash used Glalie as his third Pokémon in his Full Battle against Vanessa. It went up against her , Dugtrio used but Glalie used Headbutt on the ground forcing Dugtrio to emerge and dealing damage, Glalie then used Ice Beam, knocking Dugtrio out. Glalie then went up against her , Glalie used Ice Beam but Katie had Misdreavus take the attack, Glalie then used Headbutt, while being hit, Misdreavus used , the Headbutt then defeated Misdreavus, but due to the effect of Destiny Bond, Glalie was also knocked out. In Choose It or Lose It!, Ash used Glalie as his sixth and final Pokémon in his Full Battle against Morrison, it went up against his final Pokémon, his who had the type advantage. Glalie used Headbutt while used , with Take Down dealing more damage, Glalie used Ice Beam, which Metang was able to redirect with hitting Glalie. It was then hit with Take Down. Glalie used Ice Beam and Metang reflected it with Confusion again, but Ash saw this coming and used Icy Wind to redirect the attack back to Metang again, hitting it. Glalie hit Metang with Headbutt, but Metang countered with a super-effective . Glalie used Headbutt, spinning to increase its power, while Metang used Meteor Mash. Just before the collision Glalie ducked, avoiding the Meteor Mash and hitting the spinning Headbutt, knocking out Metang, winning Ash the battle and moving Ash to the next round of the Victory Tournament. Kalos Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Gallery Ash_Snorunt.png|As a Snorunt Ash_Snorunt_Icy_Wind.jpg|Using Icy Wind as Snorunt Ash_Snorunt_Double_Team.png|Using Double Team as Snorunt Ash_Snorunt_Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt as Snorunt Ash_Snorunt_Ice_Beam.png|Using Ice Beam as Snorunt Ash_Glalie.png Ash_Glalie_Icy_Wind.png|Using Icy Wind Ash_Glalie_Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt Ash_Glalie_Double_Team.png|Using Double Team Mega_Glalie_ORAS_Trailer.png Dohga_Mega_Glalie_Freeze-Dry.png|Using Freeze-Dry as Mega Glalie Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Hoenn region Category:Male Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters